MIS 30 DIAS OTP
by El ojo de pandora
Summary: los famosos 30 dias, de mi pareja favorita US/UK, podran soportar los 30 momentos este par de mundos diferentes... angel britannia y devil america.. yaoi! ya se el sumary es un asco
1. DIA 1

30 days OTP

Advertencia: ninguna ( aun)

Hetalia no me pertenece, si me perteneciera hace tiempo America hubiera violado a Inglaterra, y Alemania hubiera besado a Italia, ademas aparecerían los latinos y muchas otras cosas mas, Sino que es creación del grandioso Himaruya, oh gran dios! –alabándolo- bueno eso es todo, creo que no necesito explicar de que va la historia.

Sweet Devil & Sweet Heart

1º Day

¿Porque le era tan complicado?... aun podía sentir ese cosquilleo, aun podia sentir aquella extraña sensación solo por aquel ligero toque, ¿que le estaba pasando? ¿Serian acaso los siglos que afectaban su mente?... si seguro era eso, porque no podia estar pensando en él, menos de esa manera, no, no podia, era una locura, una bella locura… ¿bella? Si definitivo, estaba enloqueciendo… no habia otra explicación.

-solo lo tome de la mano y lo solte, ¿que maldita sea me pasa?!- exclamo molesto el demonio pelinegro, de aquellos ojos azules eléctricos quien había pasado casi todo un dia mirando su mano, si, su mano, el motivo había sido porque por razones de su maldita existencia y su destino el cual parecía ahora querer castigarlo psicológicamente, era un Ángel, si un Ángel, y no cualquiera no. Era su enemigo, el que siempre le daba problemas, quien se parecía a su compañero de travesuras y maldades, si no fuera porque era rubio, tenia unos inocentes y puros ojos de un color verde como esmeralda u oliva ( no era bueno en tonos de colores), y que bueno tenia dos alas llamativas y blancas, junto con esa expresión que hacia que... Gruño un poco... no podia pensar en eso … Era Britania, si el Angel Britania, en medio de una de las muchas peleas que habían ocurrido, este había cogido su mano sin sus guantes, pues no los traia por cuestiones que no iba a discutir, y había sentido algo extraño, una corriente un cosquilleo, incluso parecía que había visto un tono rojizo en aquellas mejillas del rubio… si estaba seguro, lastima no duro mucho el motivo, oh si un idiota ángel parecido a el, que había logrado apartarlos, al lanzar una de sus flechas. No le habia dado tiempo a pensar cuando los vio irse.

-Maldito, y desgraciado Angel – farfullo, con las mejillas ardiendole levemente, ocultando el rostro, entre sus brazos.

Mientras en otro lugar un debate similar se pasaba por la mente de cierto Angel de cejas espesas.

-Hey Britannia porque miras tanto tu mano? – Pregunto un Ángel similar al demonio pelinegro viendo a su compañero que hacia un buen rato parecía perdido en sus ideas sin despegar la vista de su mano.

-uh? Por nada Al no te preocupes- murmuro el otro, mientras una sonrisa pequeña se formaba en su rostro, no sabia porque pero solo había algo que tenia en mente junto con aquel ser del infierno

"sea como sea, no dejare que esta mano pierda el calor de la suya"

Continuara

bueno ahora ando haciendo varios fic, y eso pero decidí por este, el motivo AMO EL USUK! Y AMO A BRITANNIA Y DEVIL JUNTOS! , es una de mis OTP favoritas, mas por el amor prohibido y toda las boludeces esas, bueno mañana subiré el Dia 2 si subiré uno al dia, tomatazos criticas, maldiciones, sugerencias, etc, dejen un review.


	2. DIA DOS

**Capitulo 2**

Como habia terminado asi?!... bien si sabia muy bien como, y de que manera, pero en serio que tenia en su cabeza, no habia pasado mucho desde que recobro algo de su cordura, si porque según el solo habia perdido la cordura al estar mirando su mano con tanta insistencia protegiendola de otro contacto todo ese tiempo –aun lo hacia- , pero esto era muy diferente, estaba … estaba con los brazos rodeando por la espalda a aquel angel que solo le estaba provocando dolores de cabeza… si sus brazos se hallaban alrededor del cuerpo de ese ser angelical de cabellos rubios, estando contra un muro el como habia terminado asi era algo doloroso.. y hasta cuestionable.. en verdad que habia estado pensando?!...

Habian tenido otra pelea contra los angeles, habia notado los ojos del angel ingles sobre el, y parecia distraido tanto que su compañero habia aprovechado, lanzandole una de aquellas esferas de energia oscura golpeandolo con fuerza causando que salga disparado, cualquier demonio con cordura, hubiera reido, o ignorado eso.. pero el estaba perdiendola y eso era claro pues se habia literalmente interpuesto como un escudo atravesando un muro de un edificio hasta acabar luego de otros choques ahí tirado, con el angel en sus brazos.

Estaba inconsciente, con notrio daño , hubiera sido peor si el no hubiera servido como una especia de amortiguador, sus manos estaban juntas, observando con sus ojos azules electricos el rostro tan sereno ante el, deslizo una mano y limpio un hilo de sangre de su boca, no entendia porque pero tenerlo asi era reconfortante el calor que sentia era agradable deslizo la nariz cerca del cuello notando un ligero erizamiento quizas por su respiración en su piel, lucia suave, delicado, frágil… y puro.. si era un ser celestial, puro limpio, sin ningun pecado ni mancha, y el.. bueno era un demonio, uno de los mas temidos, uno de los mas peligrosos, y peores, y habia salvado a aquel ser sin dudarlo arriesgando el pellejo para ello su mano fue hacia su rostro deslizando unos mechones del cabello rubio acariciando con tanta delicadeza y ternura que era increible hasta para el mismo, observo los labios parecian tentarlo.. por su cola, y cuernos, que se fueran todos al maldito aberno, el queria esos labios… y los queria ya ahora.. su cordura que se fuera no importaba… su rostro iba aproximandose casi tan cerca que sentia la respiración ajena cuando…

-BRITANIA! – un gruñido de fastidio escapo de sus labios, apretando los colmillos, era aquel otro angel, no sabia si agradecerle, o maldecirlo y desear ahora mismo descuartizarlo, igual siempre deseaba eso pero nunca como ahora, deposito al rubio en el suelo con cuidado para asi desvanecerse necesitaba pensar que habia sido eso, y claro porque ahora solo pensaba en la sensación del cuerpo ajeno entre sus brazos

Por su parte el angel, habia estado en un raro sueño uno donde se sentia protegido, donde alguien o algo lo rodeaba y un hermoso sentimiento calido lo embriagaba, porque era como si hubiera llegado a donde debia estar ese sitio donde se sentia en casa…

Continuara..

Buenas espero que les guste este capitulo perdon si no quedo muy bien. Bueno criticas tomatazos dudas etc… ya saben. En el siguiente capitulo respondere a los review, si tienen algun pedido de fic avisenme, mis parejas son ARGCHI, SPUK, USUK, CANUK, PRUHUN, PORTUK, ROCHU


	3. DIA TRES

-oculta tras el sofa- bueno primero que nada disculpas por la demora, la universidad y examenes sin descanso alguno pero ahora es verano, VIVA!, bueno ya tengo hasta el capitulo 8 hecho, pero ando arreglandolos asi que quiero saber si qieren que los suba todos de una, o los subo como hasta ahora uno por d a.  
Normalmente el tercer dia, es "jugar videojuegos o ver una pelicula" pero lo he cambiado, y sera celos, si, es hora de provocar esto, ya que en los 30 dias OTP, no aparecia esa reaccion me parecio perfecto, como sea espero les guste al final estare respondiendo los reviews y sus dudas si quieren algun fic con alguna idea o algo de esta pareja u otra tal cual lo mencione en el 2do capitulo, con gusto las hare, tambien he subido mi fic "solo otro 4" espero lo disfruten es un USUK, algo sentimental. Bien eso es todo. - con casco y armas de defensa-

Day 3

Habia pasado ya de aquella pelea en la que su compa ero lo habia estado molestando diciendo que porque se habia metido en su camino, cuando estuvo a punto de exterminar a Britannia el simplemente lo ignoraba como tantas veces, haciendo como que no sabia de que hablaba, no iba a decirle despues de todo que su corazon le dio un vuelco al pensar que aquel ser celestial pudo haber muerto sino era porque lo habia recibido en brazos por el impacto pero aun no podia evitar pensar en aquello que habia sentido al tenerle cerca, sus labios su expresion, bien necesitaba una ducha fria urgente.

- Tsk! eres un idiota! bueno ahora seguro ese estupido angel americano debe estarlo curando ay ya me los imagino me dan asco de solo verlos- eso le hizo un click, recordar al otro angel tan parecido a el acercandose al mas peque o, teniendolo en brazos cuidando de este, apreto los pu os -seguro son amantes y compa eros, oh si porque siempre estan juntos- su mandibula se tenso, amantes?!.. oh eso no, ese angel era suyo! SUYO! ...esperen desde cuando estaba comenzando a reclamar por un ser con alas y buenos deseos para el mundo?!... pero pensar en que el otro pudiera estar besando al de cejas espesas, acariciar la piel tan suave, y... se levanto de repente no iba a permitir eso!... iba a dejar las cosas bien claras ahora! no dejaria que nadie.. NADIE tocara a ese angel, nadie que no fuera l.

-ahora que le ha picado - murmuro el pelirrojo demonio, cuando vio a su compa ero salir de esa manera molesto como si le hubieran hecho lo peor del universo, o sacado una de las mugrientas hamburguesas que le gustaban - Alfred que demonios esta pasando contigo - penso cuando un portazo sonoro remetio contra la guarida de ambos.

Por otra parte, los protagonistas de las ideas de aquel demonio, estaban en una habitacion en un apartamento donde se quedaban ese tiempo

-ah..d..duele..Al..Alfred espera no lo hagas tan ah!..-

-calmate, solo un poco mas-

-p..pero duele mucho, quema -

-no te pongas mal, no es la primera vez..-

-pe..pero aah Alfred - lanzo una exclamacion el ojiverde- enserio deja de apretar tanto las vendas y deja ese alcohol en paz, me arde y me duele como lo presionas!- dijo Britannia, con su compa ero ajustando los vendajes en su pecho y de paso pasandole algo de alcohol por algunos raspones estando ambos sentados en la cama de aquel cuarto.

-es por tu bien, debes ser mas cuidadoso que hubiera pasado si morias aun asi no me explico que pudo ocurrir para que te desconcentres asi, no es normal en ti- terminando mirandole fijamente con esos ojos azules chocando contra las orbes esmeraldas

- perdon por preocuparte solo fue un descuido, aun asi no me haz dicho que fue lo que paso -

-no lo se con claridad, pero al menos ya estas bien, solo espero no ver mas a esos malditos demonios, como odio a esa copia barata mia, con apariencia de lucifer - dijo quejandose en angel mayor cruzandose de brazos, mientras observa al otro - y ni que decir del otro Arthur, tsk, tan pecadores, tan malditos, en verdad no me extra a que esten siempre juntos quien sabe que cosas deben hacer cuando estan solos- inflando las mejillas, el otro en cambio quedo pensando en eso, el motivo por el cual habia estado tan distraido era aquel pelinegro aunque no sabia porque, o mas bien no queria aceptarlo pero el otro tenia ya un compa ero, quizas ellos dos eran... el pensarlo le hizo molestar un momento y le lleno de tristeza porque?  
- oh y lo mas seguro, es que ahora esten induciendo a los humanos a sus juegos, tsk seguro lujuria y eso son sus especialidades- siguio el otro, haciendo que la imaginacion del de ojos verdes fuera aumentando haciendo enrojecer - uh pasa algo estas rojo-

-n..no descuida estoy bien- El de ojos azules se aproximo y pego sus frentes como buscando saber que le pasaba, en ese momento la puerta se abrio de pronto dejando ver al demonio de cabellos oscuros con una expresion casi asesina al ver la escena, apretando la mandibula y los pu os sin decir nada se acerco rapido ampujando al que se parecia a el tomando del brazo a Britannia, jalandole sin ningun tipo de delicadeza hacia afuera rompiendo una ventana hasta cargarlo en brazos

-...q..que demonios acaba de pasar? BRITANNIA! - grito el angel buscando a su compa ero y al demonio, pero no lo logro al parecer se lo habian llevado ahora que haria?! debia ir a rescatarlo no iba a dejar que lo lastimaran mas...

Britannia en cambio estaba confundido, en brazos del demonio -o..oye! que crees que haces! su..sueltame sueltame! - ruborizado haciendo algunas ravietas pataleando, aunque no podia moverse mucho pues se sentia adolorido ademas estaba molesto por lo que habia estado pensando de quien ahora lo tenia cautivo

-PARA QUE PARA QUE VAYAS A HACER QUE COSA CON ESE TU ANGEL?!- gru o con fuerza, verlos asi, en la cama, tan cerca, lo hacia hervir la sangre, estaba celoso, si celoso y molesto en eso penso en algo - ahora mismo eres mio entendido... y saldremos quieras o no, este dia eres mio britannia - no era un pedido era una orden eso hizo que algo en el angel se agitara haciendo su rostro enrojecer no se nego solo desvio la vista mientras pensaba en lo que estaria planeando el demonio hacerle, pero prefirio no hacerlo, algo de las palabras suyas le habia gustado, verlo asi le habia gustado y era algo raro pero podia eso ser felicidad?... y tranquilidad luego de pensar que el podia estar con alguien mas...

Continuara.

TheFannishaUsui : si tambien veo a iggy mucho como uke, aunque en relaciones como con canada o espa a o portugal lo veo como seme - carita perver-

bickyta lovegood cullen: D: PORQUE? El angel americano es bueno, algo idiota y aparece en los peores momentos pero bueno, ya veras quizas luego lo amodores, o quizas no XD, bueno como ves a devil!Arthur, no le parecio lindo lo que hizo y esta empezando a sospechar...

MyobiXHitachiin: no, no debe ser Matt, pues asi como existe devil!America existe Angel!America, al menos he visto muchas imagenes asi, lo que si Canada quizas aparesca :d Aun asi no prometo nada, falta mucho camino por delante. Pues si ese demonio necio ya esta siendo consciente XD y creo que este capitulo lo deja muy claro

Fredo Godofredo: *w* - CON CARTEL DE SOY TU FAN- cofcofcof- guarda eso- bueno ya veras~~ no adelantare nada no dejare al demonio cejon forever alone quizas haga una secuela de esto XD sera interesante pues esos son extremistas

funny-chan 88: que bueno que te gustara *w* haces a mi kokoro hacer doki doki(?)

BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERARE SUS REVIEWS, OH SI QUISIERAN QUE HAGA UNA GUIA DE PREGUNTAS, DONDE LOS PERSONAJES EMPEZARAN A RESPONDER? SI SOBRE CADA DUDA DE CAPITULO QUE TENGAN :D bueno eso es todo adios 


End file.
